Creating thick laminate structures can be time consuming. For example, a layup process for creating thick laminate structures may comprise adhering or gluing many thin laminates together. The layup process typically includes a preparation step performed on the surface between each laminate structure, which can be labor and/or time intensive. After a laminate structure is bonded, the layup process typically includes curing the adhesive. Moreover, if the layup process is performed in one step for the total thickness, the curing process can introduce residual stress and high temperatures resulting in excessive thermal load.